Palabras
by MelyzFate
Summary: Donde Endou quiere dejar el equipo y Kazemaru no lo dejar ir sin antes hablar con él. (Línea temporal original, después del primer partido contra Génesis) Genderbend, Fem Kazemaru Enkaze Day!


Dicen que el poder más grande que existe es el de las palabras, ya que, depende de quien las diga, pueden de alentar a destruir a las personas o incluso naciones enteras, entonces este poder se convierte en la peor arma o la mejor defensa. Las palabras correctas en el momento correcto pueden levantar a una persona que ha perdido la esperanza, cómo también pueden terminar de destruirla.

Todos en algún momento conocimos o conocemos a una persona capaz de animarte hasta en los peores momentos; a una persona que por su simple presencia ya es capaz de hacer brillar tú entorno, y con ello hacerte feliz, pues con su resplandor y sus palabras te hacen seguir no importa qué, pero... ¿qué ocurre cuándo esa misma persona pierde su brillo y su poder? que las palabras que antes solían salir de sus labios, ya no lo hacen ¿Cómo recuperas el brillo de una persona que te hacía brillar a ti?

Esa misma pregunta se la hacía ahora mismo Kazemaru Ichiko, la defensa de cabello turquesa con el dorsal número «2» de Raimon, y es que la situación en este momento no era la mejor, de hecho estaba años luz de ser la mejor. Podía sentir la tensión y el ¿Miedo? Del equipo, pero cómo culparlos cuando ella misma se sentía así. Acaso ¿Esto era el final?

— Endou — la voz de Kidou llamó y se escuchó tan fuerte después de tanto silencio —. ¿Puedes por favor repetir lo que haz dicho?

El muchacho de la banda naranja soltó un largo suspiro y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, respondió — No es necesario repetir — Dijo con una voz suave —, creo que todos me han escuchado.

— Es que no puede hablar en serio, capitán — Un chico de gran complexión pero adorable, comentó con un ligero toque de pánico en su voz.

El ambiente cada vez se volvía más tenso y después de Kidou y Kabeyama, nadie se atrevía a volver a hablar y Kazemaru seguía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado ¿Ese realmente era Endou Mamoru? ¿Ese era realmente el chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo? ¿Era él realmente quién con entusiasmo la invitó a jugar fútbol?

— ¿Qué te ocurrió, Mamoru? — dijo en un murmullo que sólo un chico de baja estatura escuchó.

'Kazemaru-san...'

— Endou — llamó su atención una chica de cabello corto —. Sé que te sientes mal por lo que ocurrió con Fubuki, pero ¿Realmente quieres dejar la caravana?

Endou se tomó un par de minutos para responder y los muchachos no podían estar más a la expectativa con la esperanza de que fuera una cruel broma, pero no fue así cuando finalmente el excéntrico muchacho que ahora se veía tan apagado, respondió. No era una broma.

— Lo estoy, Aki. Realmente no creo poder seguir.

El ánimo del grupo cayó y sus esperanzas murieron, pero, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Bueno, todo comenzó la mañana del mismo día.

El equipo Raimon se encontraba en la secundaria Yokato. No hacía mucho habían llegado en busca de la otra libreta del abuelo de Endou, Daisuke. Allí conocieron al equipo de fútbol y tuvieron un partido. Conocieron a Tachimukai, un chico muy alegre y que curiosamente dominaba a la perfección La mano fantasma. Se podría decir que el equipo se encontraba con más ánimo y entusiasmo ya que hace unos días atrás habían tenido un partido contra el equipo "Épsilon" de la academia Aliea. Había ya pasado algo de tiempo desde que dicha academia había aparecido retando y destruyendo escuelas a su paso. Sin embargo, con esfuerzo y dedicación habían logrado vencer al primer equipo "Tormenta Géminis" y luchar a la par con el segundo equipo, aunque eso también era gracias al equipo CCC de Osaka y su centro de entrenamiento.

Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta esa mañana.

—No puede ser… Hiroto — la voz conmocionada de Endou se escuchó a través del tenso silencio que envolvió al equipo tras la aparición de aquellas personas.

— ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? Nunca habíamos jugado contra ellos — ante la actitud incrédula de los muchachos, la pregunta curiosa de Rika salió en un contraste extraño ante lo tenso del asunto.

— E-esto tiene que ser una broma — comentó Kazemaru completamente anodadada —. Significa que el instituto Aliea tiene más equipos.

— Este es mi equipo — el chico de cabello rojo hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de presentar hacia su equipo —. Somos el instituto Aliea; nos conocen como Génesis. Mucho gusto.

— ¡Génesis! — Endou repitió aún sin creer del todo lo que presenciaba — No me digas que, ¿Eres un extraterrestre?

— ¿Qué significa esto? — sin estar seguro de que más decir, Kidou se volvió hacía su compañero de la banda naranja — ¿Endou?

— Hiroto… — ignorando la pregunta de Kidou, la expresión del mencionado cambio de la incredulidad, a la decepción. Después de todo, comenzaba comprender todo, y el sentimiento que se desarrollaba en su interior, aún como injustificado en cierta forma, no ayudaba. Endou Mamoru se sintió traicionado.

Después de eso siguieron más comentarios por parte de los otros miembros y el comienzo de un partido decisivo en donde el equipo fue "masacrado" sin poder siquiera defenderse. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Incluso Kidou comenzaba a desesperarse por no hallar una estrategia de ataque, igual que Endou al no ser capaz de detener ningún tiro. Touko, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, incluso Domon e Ichinose, ya se encontraban exhaustos y Fubuki… Fubuki se estaba perdiendo.

La primer chica jugadora del equipo se sentía aterrada. El tener que enfrentarse a estos "extraterrestres" ya era algo de miedo, pero este equipo era la cereza del pastel. Su simple presencia ya la hacía sentir pequeña y viendo todo lo que eran capaces, simplemente era demasiado. Pero más que el miedo al equipo en si, tenía miedo de lo que le estaba haciendo al equipo; a Endou y en especial a Fubuki, quien parecía tener una crisis con Atsuya, porque sí, ella sabía del problema de Fubuki y deseaba que no tuviera que enfrentarse a ellos, pero aquí estaba y sólo podía esperar que sus intentos de mantenerlo a raya funcionaran. Desafortunadamente no lo hicieron. Fubuki terminó en el hospital y Kazemaru se sintió muy culpable al igual que Endou después de conocer la historia y creer, que había fallado como capitán en proteger a su equipo. Lo que nos llevó al punto de ahora, en donde Endou se quiere ir.

Entre la penumbra y el ambiente pesado la fuerte voz de Natsumi Raimon hizo eco — ¡No, Endou! No puedes estar hablando en serio — sus ojos se encontraban algo cristalizados y su acongojada voz la delataron. Quería llorar.

— Natsumi…

— ¡No, Endou! — ella calló sus palabras — No puedo entender esto. Hasta esta mañana estabas siendo el entusiasta chico de siempre; dispuesto a pelear y seguir adelante ¿y ahora? ¡Ahora quieres huir como un cobarde!

Las fuertes palabras de la pelirroja resonaron en el aire, dejando impresionados a todos. En cuanto a Mamoru, las palabras siguieron resonando en su cabeza, haciendo que sus sus ojos se ampliaran un instante, para que después las sombras surcaran su rostro, y agachando la cabeza, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al equipo. Por un momento, Natsumi pensó que sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto, pero cuando Endou comenzó a avanzar murmurando una suave disculpa, pensó que posiblemente había empeorado las cosas.

— Natsumi-san — Murmuró Haruna, mirando como su amiga dejaba salir una lágrima.

Fue como si una fría neblina pasara por ese lugar, robándose todo rastro de esperanza o alegría en esas personas que parecían muñecos sin vida observando al suelo mientras sentían como su sol se iba alejando. Todo estaba en silencio, ya nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y en ese estado de desconecto, una persona avanzó al frente siendo notada hasta que su voz hizo acto de presencia.

— Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer ¿o sí, Mamoru?

El arrullo que sonó ante la suave pronunciación de su nombre lo hizo detener en seco, girando levemente la cabeza para observar de soslayo al dueño de esa voz tan conocida.

— Kazemaru.

La mencionada dio un par de pasos más cerca de Endou, pero éste no se atrevió a volverse hacia ella, haciéndola bajar la mirada y dejando a los demás en una quietud total; completamente en silencio, a la expectativa de lo que pasaría a continuación. Ahora que Kazemaru había hablado, de alguna manera la esperanza comenzo a resurgir, y es que para nadie era un secreto, ya que hasta un completo extraño que los viera interactuar sabría la estrecha amistad que tenían. Si Kazemaru no lo convencía, nadie más lo haría. Aunque algunos no estaban tan seguros que eso fuera lo que la chica pretendía.

— Creo que si es la decisión que haz tomado no deberíamos tener que interferir ¿verdad?

— Kazemaru, por favor…

— Lo sé, Endou. Sólo te pido que antes de irte por favor me escuches.

El chico de la banda naranja se mordió el labio, antes de suspirar y dar media vuelta, quedando frente a la chica, obvservandola, y corazón se sintió apretado cuando lo hizo. Tal vez su fino rostro mostraba total neutralidad, como si no le afectara, pero Endou sabía mejor que aquello era sólo una máscara, ya que él podía apreciarlo en aquella tristeza, impotencia y ¿culpa? Reflejada en su único ojo visible ¿por qué de repente se sentía flaquear?

— Endou — la chica comenzó a hablar de una manera tan suave, como si a un niño asustado le hablase —. Nosotros nos conocemos desde niños ¿recuerdas? Puedo saber lo que te perturba en este momento, y comprendo — mordiéndose el labio, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, hizo una pausa para analizar sus siguientes palabras —. Yo comprendo que te quieras ir y entiendo perfectamente que nadie puede obligar a alguien a estar en un lugar donde no quiere estar, pero — con un suspiro finalmente levantó la mirada y lo encaró —, perdóname que no pueda dejarte ir sintiéndote culpable

Las miradas dejaron la figura de la chica, para posarse en la de Endou, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿Culpa? Posiblemente eso era lo que lo acongojaba, pero más que eso, se sentía traicionado y totalmente inútil. ¿Cómo podía quedarse si no podía ser un buen capitán? ¿Cómo podía quedarse en este lugar sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para proteger a sus amigos? Por favor, necesitaba que alguien le dijera, porque sinceramente, él no sabía cómo lo haría.

— Kazemaru, no creo que…

— ¡Lo sé, Mamoru! — los ojos del castaño se abrieron de más ante el repentino aumento de la voz de Kazemaru, dejando en el olvido sus palabras —. Entiendo perfectamente, Mamoru. Entiendo que esto parece estar saliéndose de nuestras manos. Entiendo que pareciera que esto es demasiado para nosotros. Entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien. Tal vez no somos tan fuertes como creíamos ser.

El silencio reino después de aquellas últimas palabras. Bien dicen que la verdad duele y está dolía con demasía y ni siquiera intentaron engañarse. Eran consientes, claro que lo eran. Pero eso no significaba que no harían lo posible por seguir. Mientras siguieran juntos… juntos. Esa palabra se escuchaba tan hueca ahora.

— No somos tan fuertes — nuevamente la suave voz de la chica los hizo mirarla y se sorprendieron ante la sonrisa suave que mostraba —. Pero tampoco lo éramos hacen unos meses, y mira hasta donde llegamos, todo gracias a ti.

La expresión entre sorprendida y desconcertada del castaño era algo graciosa en cierta forma. Podría reírse si la situación no fuera tan seria.

— ¿Todo gracias a… mi? — Endou susurró y por primera vez en todo aquel rato, los chicos comenzaban a recuperar la esperanza.

— Claro que sí, Mamoru — Kazemaru dio un par de pasos más cerca, pero no demasiado —. ¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos niños? Yo siempre fui una niña muy llorona; muy débil. No era capaz de luchar por lo que yo quería. Hasta que te conocí — una sonrisa suave surco sus labios —, con balón en mano y un "Oye vamos a jugar fútbol"

Los chicos sonrieron ante ello y Endou no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, dejando que los recuerdos de aquel momento jugaran en su mente.

Era un día muy agradable, ideal para jugar fútbol. Bueno, todos los días eran ideales para jugar fútbol según Endou Mamoru. Pero este día era aún más especial, al menos eso pensaba mientras pateaba alegremente su balón a lo largo de aquel espacio en la riviera del río. Tan alegre y rimbombante como cualquier niño de cinco años, el pequeño Mamoru siguió pateando su balón, alejándose de aquel lugar donde había estado el último cuarto de hora, y fue entonces que la vio.

Corto cabello turquesa cubriendo aún más su rostro que se encontraba enterrado entre sus rodillas, hombros que se contraían de forma constante, indicándole que algo andaba mal. Tomando su balón del suelo, Endou se acercó silenciosamente y el suave sonido de sollozos lo recibió, y en la mente de su corta edad se preguntó "¿por qué estará llorando en un día como este?" Decidiendo que no podía irse sin 'arreglar' eso, se acercó con decisión, captando en el momento la atención de aquella persona, quien levantó la mirada, dejándolo sorprendido con aquellos ojos de diferente color y rostro pálido que lo recibieron. Frunció el ceño. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Con un asentimiento y una mirada determinada, puso el balón que traía entre sus manos frente al rostro de la niña y sonrió lo más amplio y feliz que pudo. Estaba decidido a que alguien como ella, no debía llorar.

— Oye, ¡vamos a jugar fútbol!

Endou sonrió tenuemente ante el recuerdo. Kazemaru era adorable. Sin embargo la sonrisa así de rápido como apareció, se volvió a ir. Puede que Kazemaru tenga razón en lo que dice y en cierta forma, eso lo hace sentir mal. Después de todo fue él, Endou, quien los había arrastrado a esto. Tal vez debió dejar el fútbol desde el momento que le dijeron que no había club en Raimon, así posiblemente no estarían ellos en esta situación, nadie de sus amigos estaría lastimado y él no sentiría que había fallado.

— Kazemaru. Apreció lo que tratas de hacer, pero por favor ya no sigas — y las esperanzas recuperadas, se volvían a desmoronar ante cada palabra que era pronunciada —. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo es mi culpa. Soy demasiado débil para proteger a mis amigos. Nadie debería estar herido. Falle cómo capitán y nunca debí arrastrarlos en esto. Lo siento, chicos — hizo una reverencia ante sus compañeros acongojados.

— ¡Pero ¿qué cosas dices?! — La niña pelirrosa, Touko, gritó apretando fuerte los puños en un intento de controlar sus propios sentimientos — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu no lastimaste a nadie y no nos obligaste a estar aquí, estamos porque queremos. Al menos yo quiero.

— Yo no lastime a nadie ¿eh?

— Endou — Touko susurró ante las huecas palabras del castaño.

— Fubuki no hubiera terminado en el hospital si yo hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo como capitán y en vez de haberlo presionado, lo hubiera comprendido. Si yo no…

— Si Fubuki está en el hospital es por mi culpa — nuevamente la voz de Kazemaru se escuchó, silenciando sus palabras.

— Kazemaru tu no…

— No, Endou. Si hay alguien a quien culpar por lo de Fubuki, es a mi. Yo sabía de su problema y no evite que pasara

— ¿T-tu sabias? — Aki se encontraba algo incrédula ante ello.

Ichiko asintió — Lo hacía, Kino. Por ello digo que la única culpable aquí soy yo — bajó la mirada encogiendo un poco los hombros —. Se suponía que debía ayudarlo.

Después de permanecer en silencio, Kidou volvió a hacer sonar su voz — Aquí no se trata de buscar culpables, Kazemaru, Endou. Se supone que somos un equipo y todos presionamos demasiado a Fubuki. Nadie es culpable, pero todos somos en parte responsables.

— Kidou, Kazemaru. No me justifiquen — Endou soltó antes de dar la vuelta, dispuesto a irse en esta ocasión. Ya había oído suficiente, y Kazemaru también. Ella se mordió el labio antes de soltar unas palabras

— ¿Tu piensas que esto es justo? — y por segunda vez, ella lo había hecho detenerse — ¿Tu crees que es justo lo que ellos hacen? — Nadie podía ver su rostro, pero podían percibir cierto ¿rencor? en sus palabras —. Fuimos nombrados el equipo más fuerte de Japón y aún así varios de nuestros amigos fueron mandados al hospital por Tormenta géminis. Entonces, si nosotros no podemos ¿quién sí? — Endou apretó los labios ante ello.

»— Endou. Me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado y sé que no soy la única. Me siento aterrada; con mucho miedo y muy culpable por no poder hacer más por mis compañeros. A veces siento que ya no pudo más, que no puedo ser… tan fuerte como tú — sus ojos se abrieron de más ante eso ¿tan fuerte como él? —. Pero entonces pienso en todos aquellos que fueron derrotados cruelmente por el instituto Aliea y en mis amigos que desearían poder estar aquí, haciéndoles frente, como yo tengo la oportunidad — la voz de la chica comenzaba a distorsionarse, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto, mientras aún mantenía la cabeza abajo -—. Y es allí cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo rendirme hasta dar todo de mi. No es justo para ellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir luchando que yo me rinda, y no es justo que más personas sigan sufriendo a causa de todo esto. Yo… ya no quiero más sufrimiento.

Ya no dijo más. Todos podían observar como su torso ascendía y descendía lentamente. Seguramente se estaba tratando de calmar para, a juzgar por su voz acongojada al final, no llorar. Nadie podía apartar la mirada de ella, no sabían que se sentía así y los hizo sentir mal. Mientras la mayoría del equipo llegó a un momento en que ya sólo se enfrentaban para simplemente ganar, ella sólo quería representar a aquellos que no pudieron. Quería que el sufrimiento de ellos no fuera en vano. Ahora se sentían egoístas.

Por otro lado, Endou se sumergió en un pensamiento profundo ante las palabras de su amiga. Claro que él pensaba en sus amigos, por ello quería dejarlo todo, para que ellos pudieran hacerlo mejor sin él. No había pensado que Handa, Someoka, Shishido y todos sus amigos desearían estar aquí y él queriendo irse.

— Endou — nuevamente y por tercera vez, la voz de Kazemaru llamó su atención. Parece que ya se había calmado lo suficiente para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, pero él sólo la miraba de soslayo —. Quiero seguir luchando, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Como dijo Kidou, somos un equipo y yo — se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada por un momento antes de regresarla hacia él —… se que te dije que te comprendía y que no podía obligarte a estar aquí si no querías, pero… perdóname por ser egoísta — aspiró y soltó lentamente el aire — ¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes, Mamoru? — extendió su mano hacia él, y Endou la observó fijamente antes de suspirar y dar media vuelta para estar de frente.

Sólo había una respuesta y ya la había decidido.

— Lo siento, Kazemaru.

Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, mientras lentamente recogía su mano, abrazándola a su pecho y agachando la cabeza. Lo mismo con el resto del equipo. Tal parecía que la decisión de Endou había sido tomado y ni siquiera Kazemaru pudo cambiarla.

O eso creían.

Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, para estar más cerca de la chica, Endou volvió a hablar.

— Kazemaru de verdad lo siento mucho — puso una mano en el hombro ajeno y la otra la llevó a su propio rostro —. No sé en que estaba pensando — sus ojos se abrieron y su ceño se frunció, pero no se atrevió a enderezar la cabeza. El resto se volvió hacia Endou incrédulos, sólo para sorprenderse más al verlo con aquella sonrisa tímida y su dedo índice rascando su mejilla —. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. No es justo para nadie y hemos llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse estando tan cerca.

— ¿Eso significa que te quedas?

— Así es, Haruna — asintió hacia la peliazul y se centró nuevamente en la chica frente a él — Kazemaru, yo…

Sus siguientes palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un repentino y fuerte abrazo.

— No estás mintiendo ¿verdad? — lentamente y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a corresponder a aquella muestra de afecto antes de responder con una voz cálida.

— No te mentiría a ti, Ichi-chan — apenas la última letra fue pronunciada, sintió como el agarre en su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y gotas cálidas mojaban el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Ella se había permitido llorar.

— Gracias, Mamoru-kun y lo siento. Parece que sigo siendo la misma niña llorona. Que vergüenza — una suave risa fundida con el llanto se permitió soltar. Endou también rió abrazandola más fuerte.

— Está bien llorar cuando estas feliz, Ichi. No te avergüences y discúlpame tu a mi. Después de todo, habíamos dicho que estábamos juntos en esto. Perdóname.

Las palabras no queriendo interrumpir su llanto, Kazemaru se limitó a asentir en el cuello de Endou, negándose a soltarlo. En ese momento no le importaba que la vieran llorar abrazando a Endou. Podía sentirse avergonzada después, pero ahora estaba demasiado feliz porque no había perdido a su mejor amigo y él seguiría siendo su luz en esta misión, como lo había sido siempre. En ese momento todo pasaba desapercibido mientras era consolado en los brazos de su querido amigo. Sin embargo, Endou sabía mejor, mientras se fundia más en aquel cálido abrazo, que él no la consolaba a ella, ella lo consolaba a él. Como siempre había sido. Porque para Endou, Kazemaru era su luz, porque siempre supo como sacarlo de su oscuridad con las palabras correctas, en el momento correcto.


End file.
